


Day 5 - Deception

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Kokichi Ouma Month, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Oma Kokichi, someone come give it to him, this boy needs a hug man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi spends some time in his Ultimate Lab.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Series: OuMonth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 5 - Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Welcome to Day 5 of OuMonth! I'm going to be completely honest, I'm not really a fan of how this one turned out, but at the same time, I'm glad I got it done! I hope you all enjoy!

Why had lying become so hard? Kokichi couldn’t stop the thought from flitting through his mind as he draped himself over the throne in his Ultimate Lab. He couldn’t tell anyone how he had managed to find it, or how he had managed to get inside in the first place, since he was absolutely certain that he’d be punished by Monokuma or the Monokubz if they were to find out. Strange that they hadn’t said anything to him already, though. Could this be a blindspot for them as well? He had noticed that when he was in here, he wasn’t even a blip on the map installed on their Monopads. Interesting.

He shook his head. No, stop, that wasn’t the issue at hand. What was the issue here was the fact that he was  _ feeling things _ . He was feeling things he had never felt before, feelings that were stupid and warm and mushy and gross and  _ God _ they were disgusting. He had physically recoiled from Kirumi when he had asked her about them. She had said it sounded like he had fallen in love, which he couldn’t help but snort at. Falling in love? Come on now, he had no time for that. He was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he had things he needed to do. He had no time for falling in love.

And yet… He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about her eyes, her smile… her laugh. He found his cheeks turning pink at the thought, he couldn’t hide the way his heart swelled when he thought of the fact that he might have been the one to make her smile, at least once. It was honestly a shame that he wouldn’t be able to do it again.

He wore deceit like a cape, wrapping himself up in it and painting himself how he wanted to be viewed, whether he was someone of the utmost importance or someone to be cast aside and mistrusted, someone to be hunted down and murdered in the end. His lips twitched at the thought, whether it was a genuine smile or a sad one, he had no clue.

Kokichi sat up with a sigh as the chime for the nighttime announcement rang throughout the lab, the monitor in the corner turning on with a subtle ‘click’. It was time to head back, he didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side. Or was that a lie? His lips curled in a wry grin as he left the lab, placing his hand on the doorframe and glancing back over his shoulder.

Kaede would have liked it here, he thought with a quiet sigh. Too bad that this had to be wrapped up in a lie, just like everything about him. It was a shame. It was a shame that she had died, that she had sacrificed herself in an attempt to end this game before it began. It was a shame that she was gone now, leaving Kokichi in her shadow, drenched in his lies, the only thing honest about him being the warmth of his own beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment below! See you next upload!


End file.
